If Ran had always known his secret
by Mina-the-owl
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Ran hubiera sabido la autentica identidad de Conan desde el principio? Y me refiero al principio absoluto. Aquí os dejo un one-shot que explica como pudo haberse enterado. Espero que os guste.


**Hola, esto es un one-shot, yo no lo voy a continuar pero si a alguien le gusta la idea y quiere continuarlo o hacer su versión que lo haga, eso sí decídmelo antes que quiero leerlos.**

Vi como Shinichi se alejaba y tuve una sensación extraña, como si aquello fuera una despedida, le perdí de vista cuando giró hacia otro callejón.

Yo estaba ahí plantada sin moverme intentando comprender por qué me sentía así, cuando volví a recuperar mi sentido me decidí a irme, pero al girar vi algo de reojo, una silueta, no sabía que podía ser, pero me asustó, iba hacia donde había ido Shinichi.

No sabía qué hacer, Shinichi me había dicho que me fuera, pero con esa sensación no podía, me pregunté qué haría él en esta situación, analizar el problema.

Yo sospechaba que aquella silueta era algo peligroso, y sabía que encontraría a Shinichi, porque, aunque el callejón tiene curvas solo tiene una entrada, y era por la que Shinichi había entrado, así que si yo entraba tras ellos también me encontrarían, y tanto la figura misteriosa como mi amigo tenían que salir por allí, así que lo más lógico era esperar cerca tratando de no crear sospechas.

Decidí sentarme ir a una estación de autobús cercana que me permitía ver el callejón y sacar la guía del parque que aún llevaba encima rezando para que no se viese que estaba leyendo.

Al rato vi salir no a uno sino a dos hombres del callejón, los dos vestidos de negro, ninguno se fió en mí, cuando ya no podía ver su coche fui corriendo al callejón.

Allí no había ruido alguno, me temí lo peor, pero al girar la esquina vi a Shinichi en el suelo, él no me vió jadeaba y sudaba. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al verle así, no perdí el tiempo, fui rápidamente a arrodillarme a su lado.

-Shinichi. Shinichi!-le llamaba al parecer de forma inútil.

Él abrió los ojos de forma costosa.

-R…ran-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de perder el sentido.

Por un momento mi corazón se desgarró creyéndole muerto, pero luego el cuerpo que ahora sujetaba entre mis brazos empezó a moverse descontroladamente, se convulsionaba y se oían los huesos reajustarse.

Yo me quedé paralizada sin saber qué hacer cuando ante mis propios ojos el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo, a quién amaba en secreto, se empequeñecía poco a poco. Durante unos instantes creí que seguiría encogiendo hasta desaparecer, pero paró.

Sentí como su respiración se volvía rítmica de nuevo, pero entre mis brazos ya no estaba el chico de diecisiete años a quién quería con todo mi ser, sino su yo de siete años, porque no había duda de que era él, me acordaba perfectamente de su aspecto cuando comenzamos a ser amigos.

No entendía que había pasado, y no podía evitar preguntarme si tenía remedio, ¿Qué pasaría si Shinichi se quedaba así para siempre? Jamás podría quererle como le quiero ahora sería demasiado extraño.

Me obligue a sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, iba a encontrar una forma de ayudarlo, y le confesaría la verdad sobre mis sentimientos, no pensaba dejar que esto nos separara.

Me di cuenta también de que si él se daba cuenta de que yo lo sabía no me dejaría ayudarle, y tomé una decisión, no lo sabría. Así que le dejé allí, pero como temía que le pasara algo llamé a la policía y les dije que había visto a alguien sospechoso en aquel callejón, volví a la estación de autobús y espere hasta ver como Shinichi salía corriendo tratando de evitar a los policías.

Más tarde fui a su casa y vi la luz encendida así que entré, un poco con la escusa de pegarle la bronca por dejarme sola, el profesor Agasa estaba allí, yo solo tuve que actuar como si no supiera la verdad.

Luego cuando ya íbamos a casa (no podía creerme que Shinichi fuera a vivir conmigo) sentí la necesidad de que él supiera que le quería, fuera como fuese, aunque no podía decírselo así, busqué una forma y lo hice, ¡le confesé que me gustaba! Y cuando él no podía responder, no sé si fue un acto de cobardía o de necesidad, pero supuse que ya sabría su respuesta cuando llegase el momento, hasta entonces trataría de ayudarle como pudiera.

**Y aquí lo dejo, pero lo dicho, sois libres de adoptarlo si quereis, siempre que me lo digáis antes. He puesto el título en inglés porque yo siempre busco en ingles, y no sé porqué os he dicho eso.**


End file.
